Scrambled Miko
by YukiEternity
Summary: What if Kagome's wish had changed everything she knew, the war with Naraku had never happened, Inu no Taisho lived, InuYasha was mated to Kikyou, Sango and Miroku ahd never met, Naraku was an orphaned youkai who was taken in by Touga, and Kagome had been trapped in her time for five years while Time changed, but everyone she had ever touched remembered her, and a new enermy came?
1. Memories

A/N: this idea came to me after I saw a fic for the love triangle of SessxTougaxKags, this isn't going to be a fic like that but it made me wonder, WHAT IF INUTAISHO HAD LIVED, so hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: all rights belong to Rumiko Takhashi

Kagome sighed as she continued to move the broom in her hands, looking down at the ground in front of her. Five years, that's how long it had been since the well had thrown her back here, five years since she had made The Wish on the Shikon no Tama, five years since she had last seen ANY of her friends…She had completed Middle School and then moved on to High School, finishing that with straight A's and quite a bit of after school activities, which she had used as a means to escape her depression. It had worked for a time, but then one day she had lost it, swear to her family up and down at that she had seen HERSELF at one of the debate teams contests.

Kagome remembered well what had happened afterwards, her family hadn't believed her, and she'd had a mental breakdown, her mind betraying her. Lifting the hem of her miko sleeves, she stared at the scars on her wrists, two on each, straight from her wrist to her elbow. Her mother had found her almost immediately afterwards and had rushed her to the hospital, thankfully it had been winter break, so she was able to take a 'holiday' as her mother called it now. Kagome had been forced into the mental ward of the hospital after trying to kill herself, the doctors had been worried for her mental state, but she had been able to talk to one of the doctors, who was, she now knew, a demon in disguise. It had been what she had needed, someone who she could TALK to about everything that had happened to her in the Sengoku Jidai, and how exactly she was adjusting to being forced to stay here in the present.

Kagome had talked with this doctor for days while in the mental ward, and had realized that she was actually not very happy here, even though she was with her family, the place she had always thought of home was no longer that, it was now a prison to her, a prison with beautiful trappings, but a prison none the less. After she had realized this, the doctor had made a point of revealing herself as a demon to Kagome, and had let Kagome know that there were other demons in this world, hiding.

This had lifted Kagome's spirits, she never asked about her companions though, not sure if they had survived, and if they hadn't she didn't want to know. A sound pulled Kagome back to the present, and she turned in confusion to look at the well house, the place she had been avoiding for the last two years after the accident. The noise came again, a knocking from inside the well house, and she stared openly at it, her heart hammering in her chest as she walked towards it, an invisible string pulling her towards it until she stood on the other side. Her hand reached up towards the frame, fingers just inches from the wood, before it slammed open, a pair of glowing red eyes staring at her as something grabbed her wrist and yanked her inside, slamming the door and plunging them into darkness, before Kagome was yanked down into the well, the familiar pull of time travel pushed at her as she was then surrounded by a pink cloud, stars twinkling, and voices, voice she loved and recognized, filling her mind.

Finally she was deposited at the base of the well, hands trembling in the dirt floor as she gasped, trying to gain her senses, which had been scrambled by the trip. Finally she looked up, eyes widening in shock as she saw three pairs of golden eyes staring at her, two she recognized, but the third...the third was impossible!

"Inu no Taisho….?"


	2. Revelations

A/N: Wow three followers and one review to this story already, thanks so much you guys! I will endeavor to keep this interesting and as always please like and review!

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Kagome could only stare up at the three staring down at her, she knew she should move, probably try to climb out of the well, but seeing the Inu no Taisho right before her eyes, alive no less, had stunned her.

' _He's alive, but I don't understand, HOW?!'_ Kagome's mind raced at this, as far as she knew there was no way to bring back the dead, so how could he be alive…?

"Oy Kagome how long ya going to sit in there?"

InuYasha's brash voice broke her out of her state, and she was surprised when not he, but Sesshoumaru, jumped into the well to get her, landing gracefully in front of her, arching an eyebrow, silently giving her to same question as he stared down at her.

Kagome slowly rose to her feet, staring now not at their father, but Sesshoumaru, noting key differences, first and foremost that his hair was braided, second was that he seemed…softer, though she wasn't sure if that was the right word. He held himself differently as well, not as rigidly as before, as if the world had been on his shoulders and his alone, but the biggest difference to her was his eyes, which had once been colder then ice itself, they were not exactly warm, but it wasn't as though he intended to kill her should she do anything he didn't like.

"Miko." It was his only greeting, and warning, before she found herself pressed to his chest, and then brought out of the well, to land in front of her friend who was also different, but Kagome would think on that later as she stared at Touga, almost drinking him in. He was more then she had ever thought, she could see Sesshoumaru in him, but also InuYasha, but it was that grin on his face that seemed to be all his own.

"So this is the girl eh?" His tone was curiosity and amusement all in one, and it made Kagome blink a few times, before blurting out. "You're alive?"

The three looked first at one another, then back to her, all three arching an eyebrow in the same fashion, confusing Kagome even more. "Course he's alive Kags…what's up with you, that was a weird question to ask…anyway you're late, we've been waiting here for days."

"Years." Sesshoumaru corrected InuYasha as he continued to watch Kagome.

"Right, years, sorry…when the well re-opened again we figured you'd be back then but you never came through, what's up with that?"

Kagome's head snapped around to look at InuYasha, staring at him. "Years..? When, when exactly did it reopen?" She felt her heart no longer hammering but smashing against her ribs, her mind reeling, the well had been opened for years, but she had stayed away from the well house since…"InuYasha…have you seen any demons go through the well?" It would make sense, if what she was thinking had happened.

InuYasha looked thoughtful on this. "No…but I mean we do throw the dead carcasses down it so, I guess they go through…? And the well reopened about three years ago."

"WHEN three years ago InuYasha?" Her voice was strained, wasn't this how it had happened before, when she was in middle school and miss centipede had brought her here, her carcass had been thrown in the well and she had revived to grab Kagome and bring her through…

This time Sesshoumaru answered her. "Three years and seven days ago."

Kagome felt the world tilt under her feet as she fell to her knees, seven days ago was the three year anniversary of her grandfather's death…it all made sense now, didn't it, one of the demon carcasses had somehow survived like the centipede, and her grandfather had probably tried to use his 'sutras' on it when it came through, which would have probably just pissed it off.

"Kagome?!" InuYasha moved to his friend, and knelt in front of her, surprised when he saw her crying. "Oy why are you crying?" He hated when she cried, it made him feel helpless and not at all certain on how to make it stop.

"Jii-chan…jii-chan's dead…he-he died three years ago…" Kagome looked to her friend, pain and sadness filling her expressive brown eyes. "The well opened and let something through, it killed him InuYasha…I never..I didn't go near the well house again until today, when something knocked-"

"Chichiue."

Kagome's head snapped to the side, and a wave of horror slid over her as she stared at the newest figure, the blood rushing from her face to make her paler then she normally was.

"Naraku…"


	3. Broken Dreams

A/N: while rereading the lovely Imperceptable fanfiction by forthright I felt inspired to continue this, so after a year, here is the newest chapter! (I'm so sorry the last chapter came out weird)

Seeing the familiar male figure, Kagome felt like the earth had been ripped out from under her feet and she was left standing over a yawning abyss.

"You."

There was such anger in her tone, anger InuYasha had never heard in her before, and as such he was completely unprepared for her very explosive reaction to the dark-haired male who had once been their most hated enemy. Reiki seemed to explode from the dark-haired girl, hair levitating from the energy itself, eyes glowing and sparks arching off clenched fists. How dare he be alive when her grandfather was not!

Naraku took a step back, more on instinct then actual fear of the girl, but it was all he was able to do before she lunged for him. He did not think he could deflect her without doing his body serious harm, but he did not need to worry as a blur of white collided with her and kept her from his body.

The girl fought and clawed at the body holding her away from her goal, her voice a mess of shrieking and snarling, like a wounded animal, but that did not stop the Taiyoukai from holding her tightly to his chest. Even in this new timeline Sesshoumaru was strong enough that her purification did nothing more than sting, a lot, but he endured it as she raged in his arms.

"Miko, enough."

His voice was firm, with authority he no longer held but that was still etched deep into his body, into his soul, for not even a changed timeline could take that from him. Instead of obeying though, the tai noticed his brother take three steps very quickly backwards and his ears flattened atop his head which he shook violently back and forth, a warning.

Given too late it seemed as the girl went suddenly and unnaturally still, and he was completely unprepared when her head jerked up, her anger now changing from the male behind him to his own person, and her voice was quiet, holding an edge he knew very well having heard it many times from his mother when his father had done something he shouldn't have.

"Excuse me."

Sesshoumaru felt his spine stiffen in response to the girls' audacity, and he was prepared to put her into her place, what he was unprepared for was the sudden explosion of pain within his pelvis. Releasing the girl, he grunted and stumbled back from her, as InuYasha winced. Now free the girl went back towards her original goal; Naraku.

She was met this time with something fluffier and heavier, the older Inu now being the one to grab the girl, though unlike his son he held her in a tight ball to his chest, pinning legs and arms that could indeed do damage on their own.

The screeching continued once more, and now InuYasha hurried to the two, the male holding her tightly, and the girl doing her damnedest to become free of the grip.

"Kagome stop, it's not what you think!"

"I'll kill him, I'll make sure it sticks this time, I will!"

The hanyou flinched at the acid in her tone, and he took a good long look at the girl who was his friend. He remembered her, though the timeline was different, he remembered their many fights, words he'd said to make her back down, and her response had always either been hurt or anger, but this...this wasn't like the Kagome he remembered, the Kagome he remembered was gentle and loving, she only hurt to protect, and even then she felt badly about it.

"Kagome, he's not like he was before, he's a full youkai now."

This seemed to still the girl who was breathing heavily, her head swinging around to look towards the hanyou now, eyes wild and confused.

"what...?"


End file.
